ATTACK - A Hungary x Nyo Prussia oneshot (Fluff)
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: WARNING, YURI (GIRL X GIRL) . SHIPPING HUNGARY AND FEMALE / NYO / FEM PRUSSIA There are not many fanfictions about one of my favourite Yuri couples of hetalia, Hungary and female prussia, so have a cute one shot. Please don't forget to leave a review, thanks


The sun was shinning, the grass was green and there was not even a cloud on the sky. Two nations could be seen, sitting under a tree. A beautiful brown haired woman wearing a spring dress, sitting on the ground and stroking gently the hair of an albino girl who was lying down resting her head on the other's lap. Her eyes were closed and her smile was wide. She was wearing top and shorts.

"Feeling tired already, huh?" The hungarian said

"A soldier deserves some rest after every fight~" The prussian responded.

"I don't think running away from my pan is considered a fight"

"Hey! It's quite a challenge for me! Have some mercy..."

"So much for a soldier" Elizaveta said "You were the one who started it when you stole Austria's bra if you remember"

"Well, I did it for revenge."

The green eyed girl raised an eyebrow. "Revenge. For what?"

"that wannabe aristocrat has done many not 'lady-like' things...against me. She's the opposite of awesome"

"Many things you say...like what?"

" What you're up for gossip!? Pfft like I'd tell you! I know you enjoy my suffering but no need to show it that much.."

The other woman sighed "I don't enjoy your suffering, I just think you're being too dramatical. I mean what could she possibly do to you?"

"She tried cooking Gilbird once!" Said Julchen with a horrified look

"No she didn't. Gilbird just tried to eat her food while she was still cooking it"

"And she tried putting him in her food as well for a punshment! How heartless"

"Well...ok but...that was a long time ago, so what else?"

"Jeez Lizzy why are you always defending her?" She frowned. "She isn't very fond of me and you know it,she has done several things like...um...uh..."

"Jul...It's not because she still visits me, is it~?" Said Elizaveta, with a small smirk on her face

Julchen's eyes widened and she slightly blushed "Huuh?! W-what are you talking about?! Why the hell would I care you two visit each other doing silly boring shit or whatver- D-don't be ridiculous.." She said and looked away.

The Hungarian shrugged "Well...I wouldn't say we're doing 'boring' things together..." She said in a teasing tone "But you don't care anyway so..."

"huh..?" she stood up a bit with an angered expression "What's that supposed to mean?! What more fun things could you two be doing!? D-Don't make me laugh! There is no way she can give you a greater time than ME!" she crossed her arms and grinned trying to hide her worry and obvious jealousy causing the other one to chuckle.

"Oh but haven't you ever heared about 'special talents' ?" She chuckled again "We were married for years after all..."

"Eh..The best thing she can do is play some shitty music! Tsk,yeah you were rulling an empire together how interesting...not to mention I would be a better company to rule an empire than her! I'd be awesome as always!" She huffed and slightly pouted.

"Well...at least she is still a nation"

"...not funny..." said the crimson eyed one, a little hurt by that.

Hungary felt bad about it, that was too much indeed. She shouldn't have said that. "sorry...you know, if anyone else would steal her bra I wouldn't try to hit them..."She slightly smiled

"Oh Ja? Is that supposed to make me feel better in anyway?"

"Actually yes...you still don't get it, do you?"

"Well, unless beating the hell out of me is your way of affection, you're really messed up"

"Sais the girl with an ego bigger than England's eyebrows" she smiled and leaned closer "You're not completely wrong though.."she continued

Prussia narrowed her eyebrows looking at her "I.. Don't know how to feel about that..."

The brown haired woman chuckled and covered Julchen's eyes with her palm "You don't have to" She said.

"Hey, what are you-" Before she could finish Julchen was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips, pressing gently against hers. Her eyes widened and a deep blush flashed on her cheeks. As soon as the hungarian pulled back, the albino was left dazed. "Y-you..." She smiled "You're the worst"

The other one gladly returned the warm smile. "You too"

"Tell me though, do you...do you have more fun with her than me?" She said a little worried

"Oh you have no idea, especially the part when she talks and I fall asleep out of boredom, it's like the most fun part"

The prussian laughed a bit. "Hah! Thought so!" she then smirked "Now what's the most fun part when you're with me~?"She said eyeing her dangerously

Elizaveta rolled her eyes "When I attack you"

"..." She frowned slightly but then her smirk returned as she leaned close to her. "How about you let me attack you for once~?"

To Julchen's surprise, the hungarian returned the smirk. "I don't see why not, after all, that's the type of attacking I was talking about but we need to clear something up first"

"What?"

Elizaveta's smirk widened as she leaned over the other, pinning her on the ground. "I'll be attacking first" She said before leaning down and pressing her lips against her once more. Prussia blushed deeply, wrapping her arms around the woman above her and melting into the kiss.

For once she didn't mind being attacked by Hungary


End file.
